Ladder barrels are a well known piece of exercise equipment, most often used in a Pilates type exercise program. In order to be usable by a number of people, it is well known in the art to make the ladder barrel 100 such that the distance between the barrel 101 and the ladder 102 can be varied by sliding the barrel along the floor rails 103. In prior art ladder barrel (not shown) the barrel 101 is generally secured to the floor rails with threaded clamps. It is important that the barrel 101 be firmly secured in place, since any movement of the barrel during use could result in injury to a user. However, threaded clamps can be difficult to screw tight enough and, if screwed tight enough, can be difficult to unscrew.
The foregoing example of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.